Perform comparative research on the cancer mortality rate in a group of 1026 children inadvertently inoculated during infancy with polio vaccine containing a monkey kidney virus identified as SV40, and on the cancer mortality rate in an equivalent control group, in order to determine whether or not inoculation of new born infants with SV40 is associated with increased cancer mortality in childhood.